Movie Nights
by Tracy247
Summary: Soul liked their weekly movie night, even if it was painful at times… (More like always…!)


**Movie Nights**

"_Oh, my forever-lasting love! Why, oh why do thou have to die?"_

"_Oh, my never-ending love! Even if I did not die, my dear father would never allow us to unite! And a life without thou by my side is not worth living! So I ask thou, will thou accompany me to where nobody can ever separate us, dearest George?"_

He yawned.

"Soul, stop that! This is the best part of the movie!" Maka berated him no louder than a whisper. As if there was anybody else but her that actually wanted to watch this unbelievably cheesy movie. As if she had trouble understanding what the actors were saying because of a silent yawn. As if she didn't already know the entire script by heart…! (Yes, they had watched this particular movie _that_ often…)

Soul chose not to answer though, since he knew that anymore noise coming from him would only end up in a Maka Chop. Instead, he rolled his eyes, shoving more of the deliciously sweet and salty popcorn from the bowl on his lap into his mouth. (Which in his opinion was louder than his yawn because he, well, had to chew the stuff… but whatever…! At least Maka didn't say anything.)

Their weekly movie night was one of the few traditions in his and Maka's household that he couldn't deny liking. At least it was never totally awful for either of them. They would take turns in choosing the movie and the other one would get to choose the snacks (since their taste in either couldn't differ more). That's why the two of them would watch some cheesy romantic comedy or, even worse, a play (like this one, called _"George and some-girly-name-he-couldn't-be-bothered-to-remember"_) one week with a calorie bomb like popcorn, chips or something like that and the next week it would be an action or horror movie with fruits or other 'healthy' stuff.

But it wasn't even the movies or the snacks that made the evening bearable at the very least, no matter whose choice with whatever it was.

Soul liked that he could spend time with Maka like normal teenagers would (even if they wouldn't be considered 'normal' under, well, _normal_ circumstances at all), that they could forget about the Kishin eggs and school and everything else once in a while and just watch a movie together.

This normalcy of their actions brought about an unbelievably relaxing break in the chaos and panic and whatnot of a seemingly never-ending fight against evil.

Not to mention that he was alone with the girl he loved for once.

No bastard of a father busting into the flat without knocking, (usually) no Black*Star screaming out nonsense about his greatness as he made his _fantastic_ entrance through the window (destroying it while he was at it), no Blaire trying to tease him by throwing her almost-naked self at him, nobody but Maka and himself.

Which is why he would enjoy this precious moment of being together to the fullest…!

Under the cover of another not-really-fake yawn he stretched out his arms above his head (ignoring the glare from the girl beside him) before resting one of them on the back of the couch they were sitting on, just behind said girl.

Yes, he was going to use that old trick. And it was going to be cool.

"Soul…!"

Or maybe not…

"What is it…? I want to watch the movie, y'know?" He asked with a wide grin, acting as if he was suddenly totally engrossed into the already five minute long discussions of the main characters (and it wouldn't end any time soon either) just to spite the object of his affection a little. Yup, they were just weird like that.

"Ugh…! You're impossible!" And with that heavy sigh-grunt-mix Maka took a hold of the arm on top of the couch and pulled it down to her shoulders before snuggling into the somewhat forced embrace.

So much for being cool about it…!

Sighing, Soul relaxed the tension in his body and hugged his girlfriend, now with both arms around her. This girl would make him look totally uncool in public, if he ever tried anything like that when there were actually people around.

But for now, they were alone in their own flat, (more or less) watching a stupid play, cuddling, the popcorn lying forgotten on the couch beside him.

…

Yup, he fell asleep three minutes later.

(If he was lucky, he wouldn't snore and Maka wouldn't notice until the movie was over… or she would fall asleep herself…!)

* * *

_I'm back from an unfortunately (far too) long break (which I didn't really want, I swear)!_

_I hope I haven't lost my style in those weeks and months without uploads...! Tell me what you think, please? ;)_

_This was (again) really just a little drabbly-like thing that popped into my head and demanded to be typed down. But it's also my first ever Soul Eater, so I kinda hope for some feedback...! XD (Sorry, for all those who prefer more serious stories or who think that I shouldn't write humour... Maybe some serious or angsty SoMa will be uploaded later, but for now I'm pretty content with this light-hearted piece!)_

_Oh, and I know that it's really really short, but... meh! I thought an ending there was fitting! XD_

_And as always, last but not least: I own nothing I write about! No, really, even the ideas belong to the plot bunny hiding under my bed! :)_

_Tracy247_


End file.
